In the 1950's, linear polyethylene had desirable extrusion and stiffness properties to produce an arcurate hoop used by millions as a toy or exercise aid, spinning the hoop by gyration of the hips. Variations upon this theme led to filling of the hollow hoop with liquids (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,616 issued Mar. 20, 1956 to M. D. Windle) or small balls for noise (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,152 issued Jul. 26, 1960 to L. R. Rubin) and/or decorating the outside with decorations or lights.
Even before the advent of these hoops, bubble emitting devices were described by forming a film and then disengaging the film with air to form a bubble. These devices are described in the prior art.
It would be desirable to provide a toy hoop which is capable of producing bubbles.